The Last of Sakura
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: "Ketika mereka satu naga menyerang naga lain, maka akan terjadi kiamat besar pada negara tersebut." / "Hal ini memang akan terjadi suatu saat..." / Cerita asli dari 'Sang Naga' RnC, please?


Suatu masa, terdapat dua buah klan terbesar dan terkuat di negara Jepang. Klan Haruno dan Klan Uchiha. Dulu sebelum perang terbesar antara banyak klan di Jepang, kedua klan ini adalah klan yang bersahabatan. Tapi saat perang terjadi, ketua yang dijabati oleh orang tua Haruno dan Uchiha meninggal dalam perang walaupun perang tersebut dimenangi mereka. Hal tersebut membuat kedua klan ini menjadi tidak bersahabat ketika dipimpin oleh anak-anak mereka. Tak sampai disitu, Nampaknya klan Uchiha berusaha mengambil wilayah kekuasaan klan Haruno agar bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan penuh di negara Jepang. Orang-orang dari klan Haruno yang mendengar berita tersebut, langsung memberitahukan kepada ketua mereka, _Heiress_ Haruno Sakura.

"_Ketika mereka satu naga menyerang naga lain, maka akan terjadi kiamat besar pada negara tersebut."_

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar berita tersebut. Ia memahami semua keadaan ini.

"_Hal ini memang akan terjadi suatu saat..."_

.

.

**.**

_**The Last of Sakura**_

**SasuSaku fanfiction**

**Tragedi, drama perang, dan angst.**

**Naruto **** MK**

**Warn: OoC, AU, typo, karakter meninggal ini cerita sebenarnya dari Sang Naga yang kemarin dibuat menjadi humor.**

**Happy reading and En(d)joy minna**

.

.

.

Klan Haruno. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan klan yang terbukti memiliki keramahan luar biasa pada rakyat di Jepang. Klan yang diketuai oleh _Heiress _Haruno Sakura menjadi sebuah klan terpandang di mata rakyat Jepang.

Terlihat tujuh orang pelayan cantik membawa sebuah mangkuk besar yang berisi banyak lauk pauk menuju sebuah ruangan makan di istana Haruno. Tak lama, mereka sampai dan menghidangkan makan malam untuk para keluarga klan Haruno.

"Hidangan makan malam yang sangat mewah, Haruno-_sama_." Seorang wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah menyala itu menunduk sopan lalu tersenyum kepada seorang wanita lain yang berambut merah muda lembut dan bermata _emerald_ cantik.

Sang _Heiress _tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "Makanlah yang banyak, Kurenai." ujarnya.

Rupanya keluarga yang dimaksud ialah semua orang yang bekerja di klan Haruno. Baik pelayan, prajurit maupun orang-orang yang dipercayai Sakura. Sakura tersenyum cukup bahagia melihat wajah-wajah 'keluarga' klan Haruno begitu ceria. Namun tak berlangsung lama senyuman bahagia di wajah cantik sang _Heiress _luntur menjadi senyuman kesedihan. Matanya pun menyiratkan kesedihan yang cukup mendalam.

Keluarga. Keluarga asli Haruno sudah pergi menuju alam yang tak bisa Sakura gapai saat ini. Alam kematian. Ayah, Ibu, bahkan saudara-saudaranya meninggalkannya duluan karena perang yang tak terhindar jauh tahun. Memang perang itu berhasil dimenangkan klan Haruno, tapi tetap saja... _Heiress_ ini merasakan kehilangan sekaligus dalam sehari.

"Haruno-_sama_?" Panggilan lembut dari tangan kanan Sakura terdengar dan membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita itu.

"Anda tidak apa?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa, hanya sedang berpikir saja."

"Berpikir mengenai perjanjian dari klan Uchiha?" tanya lagi Kurenai memastikan. Sakura kembali berpikir mengenai pertanyaan Kurenai yang terakhir. Ia hampir melupakan hal tersebut. Perjanjian yang dibuat oleh klan Uchiha ialah memberikan tanah kuasa mereka pada klan Uchiha, dan sebagai gantinya klan Uchiha akan memberi upeti dan menjadikan klan Haruno sebagai klan terhebat di bawah kendali klan Uchiha. Klan Haruno pun diberi kekuasaan untuk menjalani kegiatan mereka di tanah tersebut layaknya pemilik.

"Haruno-_sama_, kau terlihat tidak sehat. Akan kupanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan anda." Kurenai memasang wajah cemasnya dan bersiap berdiri. Namun _Heiress _itu hanya menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum kecil.

"_Daijoubu desu_. Kalian lanjutkan saja makan malamnya. Aku akan ke kamar untuk istirahat sejenak," tolak halus Sakura. Kurenai mengangguk kecil lalu membiarkan Sakura pergi dari ruang makan. Mata merah itu memandang sedih pada Tuannya yang begitu rapuh dari dalam.

'_Kuharap, Haruno-_sama_ baik-baik saja.'_

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong terbuka yang menuju ruang utama. Istana klan Haruno bukanlah istana yang seperti di cerita dongeng-dongeng. Istana mereka lebih menyerupai istana Jepang yang memiliki luas berhektar-hektar karena tidak adanya lantai atas. Hal tersebut membuat istana klan Haruno lebih banyak lorong yang terbuka dan menampilkan lanskap taman yang begitu banyak ditanami pohon sakura.

Sejenak Sakura menghentikan kakinya dan matanya menatap rembulan yang berbentuk total namun tertutupi oleh awan kelabu nan hitam gelap. Beberapa jam lagi akan terjadi hujan. Mata _emerald_-nya menyiratkan rasa kelam kembali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Tou-san_? _Kaa-san_?" Ia berbicara seakan mengobrol dengan rembulan tersebut. "Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi...?"

Sakura menutup matanya sekedar mengingat kejadian-kejadian lamanya. Kenangannya bersama keluarganya dan beberapa teman-temannya yang berada dalam istana. Senyum dan tawa bahagia selalu nampak pada Sakura kala itu. Hingga akhirnya perang terjadi... hanya kesedihan dan tangisan yang nampak pada wajah Sakura hingga saat ini.

Ia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya yang di dalam ruang utama. Kini pikirannya tertuju pada satu jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada klan Uchiha.

_**Srek!**_

Pintu kamarnya ia tutup rapat lalu Sakura duduk di depan meja berisi lilin untuk menerangi kamarnya, sebuah pedang samurai dan sebuah lukisan bergambar seekor naga hijau meliliti sebuah samurai. Samurai yang sama dengan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_... maafkan Sakura. aku harus melakukan ini untuk meluruskan semua permasalahan yang sudah lama kita alami selama ini."

Tangan sang _Heiress _mengambil dua buah gulungan kertas beserta kuas dan tinta hitam. Tangannya menulis rangkaian huruf yang menjadi beberapa kalimat pada gulungan pertama, lalu ia kembali membuka gulungan kedua. Gulungan kedua adalah jawaban untuk perjanjian klan Uchiha. Tidak memakan waktu lama, Sakura memanggil salah satu penjaga di luar kamarnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Haruno-_sama_?" tanya penjaga itu dengan sopan menunduk dan duduk.

Sakura menggulung kembali kertas yang kedua tersebut lalu menaruh benda tersebut di bawah dan digesernya sedikit ke samping walaupun dirinya tak menghadap pada penjaga tersebut.

"Antarkan surat ini pada klan Uchiha."

"Bagaimana dengan surat yang lain?" tanya penjaga itu lagi.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menutup matanya.

"Berikan disaat aku tidak ada."

* * *

"Jadi... mereka menolak perjanjian yang sudah kita berikan?" Suara bariton yang menggema di kamar ketua klan Uchiha. Pemilik suara tersebut menatap tajam pada komandan tertinggi yang membacakan surat yang berasal dari klan Haruno.

Komandan tersebut mengangguk kecil lalu menjawab, "rupanya mereka ingin tetap mempertahankan tanah kuasa mereka, Uchiha-_sama._"

"Cih." Sang pemimpin klan Uchiha merobek surat tersebut lalu berdiri mengambil samurai di dekatnya.

"Siapkan semua prajurit."

_**Sing!**_

"Kita akan menyerang istana Haruno―" tangan kekar tersebut menggerakan pedang samurai keluar dari sarungnya lalu mengarahkan ke samping tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas mata pedang samurai tersebut sangat tajam dan mengkilat bagaikan berlian yang mahal.

"Malam ini juga."

* * *

Hujan yang merintiki tanah dunia dimulai saat sang bulan telah tenggelam dalam kelabunya awan hitam. Malam ini Sakura bisa menciumi bau hujan dengan cukup jelas dari dalam kamarnya. Udara dingin pun merasuki kamar juga kulit putih yang terbaluti kimono mahal di tubuhnya. Posisinya masih sama sedari tadi.

_**Grek!**_

"Haruno-sama! Para ninja dari klan Uchiha mulai menyerang di barat istana!" Wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah―Kurenai―bersimpuh di depan pintu yang sudah ia geser terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya berpeluh dengan raut cemas.

_Heiress _Haruno itu hanya menggerakkan tangan ke samping tanpa berbicara apapun. Kelopak matanya masih menutupi mata sang Haruno. Kurenai―wanita tadi mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri berbalik keluar menghilang dalam begitu saja.

'_Sang naga dari negara Api kini mulai datang membakar pedesaan di atas gunung. Para rakyat menunggu kedatangan penyelamat mereka yang kini sudah terbangun_.'

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan _Emerald_ yang indah dan memesona siapapun yang melihat.

'_Dan akhirnya, naga dari negara air datang menyelamatkan para rakyat desa tersebut.'_

"_Tou-san_... _Kaa-san_... bantu aku."

Kini Sakura berdiri untuk mengambil samurai yang terpajang di depannya. Matanya menatap teguh pada lukisan yang bergambar naga tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, langkah kakinya sudah bergerak keluar kamar.

Suasana di luar kastil penuh dengan tragedi berdarah. Puluhan bahkan ratusan tentara dari dua klan―Uchiha dan Haruno―saling membunuh lawannya satu sama lain. Teriakan kesakitan dan menyeru nama klannya masing-masing terdengar saling berbenturan hingga tidak bisa terbedakan yang mana klan terkuat.

_**SING!**_

_**TRANG!**_

Pedang samurai saling beradu menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi di malam yang hujan itu.

_**DUAAAR!**_

Sisi barat dimana pintu utama kastil Haruno hancur lebur karena ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh sang pemimpin klan Uchiha. Tiada lain Uchiha Sasuke. Keturunan ke tujuh yang merupakan keturunan terkuat setelah Madara―keturunan pertama klan Uchiha.

Derapan langkah kaki itu mulai memasuki kastil dari depan dan membunuh penjaga yang sudah berjaga di pintu utama. Di antara para tentara dan ninja dari klan Uchiha, terlihat sosok berambut _raven_, berkulit pucat dan bermata merah dengan tiga titik itu berdiri menatap lantai kastil yang berada di paling atas. Mata _Sharingan_ itu menatap sosok yang ia cari. Sosok _Heiress_ Haruno yang ikut menatapnya dari atas. Bibir itu menyeringai menatap _emerald_ yang terlihat kecil di mata _onyx_.

'_Hingga akhirnya sang naga Api dan naga Air pun bertemu.'_

"Malam, Haruno Sakura." Suara nan eksotis menyapa sang _Heiress_ yang kini sudah ada di depan matanya. Tidak butuh dua detik bagi Sasuke untuk menemui Haruno kecil itu.

"Kau memiliki permintaan sebelum sang naga Air meninggalkan ragamu, hn?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Sakura mendengus kecil dan masih menatap datar Sasuke. "Banyak omong. Tidak biasanya kau menjadi seperti wanita yang bergosip setiap hari," cela Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih. _Urusai_." Mata _Onyx_ Sasuke yang kini berubah merah menatap tajam _emrald _Sakura yang masih memandangnya datar.

"Daripada kau mulai berkicau, lebih baik kita akhiri saja perang malam ini juga. dan menunjukan pada sang dunia, siapakah klan terkuat yang sebenarnya." Sakura mengeluarkan pedang samurai miliknya yang berukir naga di mata pedang tersebut. Kini hujan semakin deras dan membasahi kedua insan tersebut.

"Jika itu maumu, Haruno." Sasuke pun mengeluarkan samurainya dari sarung dan bersiap untuk melawan Sakura.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri dengan posisi yang siap berperang hingga akhirnya setetes air hujan yang turun di depan mereka jatuh ke tanah.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura bergerak duluan dan mengayunkan mata pedangnya di sisi kanan Sasuke. Dengan mudah Sasuke tepis dan balik menyerang Sakura dengan samurainya.

Hap!

Sakura berhasil menghindar dengan bersalto ke belakang. Napasnya sedikit memburu saat melihat Sasuke masih tetap tenang berdiri dengan posisi mata pedang menodong ke arah Sakura.

_**TRANG!**_

Dengan kecepatan kilat mereka berdua kembali bertarung saling membenturkan mata pedang yang tajam itu. Beberapa kali Sasuke menghindar dan akhirnya menyerang telak pada Sakura. Mata pedang itu berhasil merobek bagian depan baju _yukata_ milik Sakura. sontak saja Sakura menutup bagian bajunya yang tersobek itu menggunakan tangan yang bebas.

"Sial!" Sakura melempar samurainya ke atas lalu menendang samurai tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu kalah cepat dan akhirnya tergores cukup dalam di pipi dengan ujung mata pedang yang tajam tadi. Belum sempat Sasuke bergerak, tali kecil kasat mata yang melingkari tangan Sakura terhubung dengan samurainya itu ia tarik hingga membuat samurai tersebut kembali menyerang lengan Sasuke.

_**Crash!**_

"Agh!" Ringis Sasuke memegang lengannya yang kini mengeluarkan darah merah segar.

Sakura memandang remeh lalu berkata, "tak kusangka ternyata kau lebih lemah dari yang kukira."

"Ck!" Sasuke berdiri dan menatap _emerald _Sakura. Sesaat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, sosok Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di depan gadis itu. Belum rasa terkejut itu hilang, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan samurai yang siap menembus perut Sakura.

"Haruno-_sama_!" Para penjaga itu terkejut melihat Sakura yang siap akan dibunuh oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" bisik Sasuke. Mata pedang Sasuke yang tajam itu bergerak cepat ke arah perut Sakura.

"HARUNO-_SAMAA_!"

_**Crash!**_

Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak ketika rasa sakit menyelimuti perutnya yang mengalami luka tusukan pedang Sasuke. Kaki Sakura tak kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri dan mengakibatkan wanita itu terjatuh dengan tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya. Sakura terbatuk mengeluarkan darah merah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ini balasanku karena kau tidak menerima perjanjian emas kita," ucap Sasuke berjongkok di dekat kepala Sakura. Wajah tegas itu mengarah ke atas wajah Sakura.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum kecil namun tulus padanya. Tetesan air dari rambut _raven_ Sasuke itu menerpa wajah Sakura yang terus tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"_Omedetou, _Sasuke. Kau memenuhi janjimu terdahulu padaku."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura yang membuatnya merasa teringatkan sesuatu. "Apa maksudmu, hah? APA!"

Tangan Sakura bergerak perlahan mengambil sesuatu di balik kimononya. Sasuke hendak mengambil samurainya kembali namun terurung ketika Sakura menyodorkan sebuah benda yang membuatnya teringat sebuah kenangan lama.

"_Sasuke-_kun_! Kau sedang apa?" Tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda lembut pendek sebahu itu mendekati bocah lelaki berambut raven hitam yang sedang berlatih pedang._

"_Aku?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "tentu saja aku berlatih, Sakura-_chan_. Karena aku mau menjadi yang terkuat di negara ini!"_

"Sugoi_! Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi yang terkuat." Sakura menepuk tangannya kagum terhadap sahabatnya itu. "Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin menjadi kuat!"_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti kalau sudah dewasa kita bertanding siapa yang akan kuat. Janji?" ucap Sasuke menunjukan jari kelingkingnya pada Sakura._

_Sakura mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Sasuke. "Kalau aku kalah, akan kuberi kelopak pohon sakura terbaik untuk kautanam di taman istana Uchiha! Dan jikalau aku berhasil melukaimu, kau harus mau mendengar apa yang aku katakan!"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"Ini janji―uhuk!" Lagi-lagi darah merah itu keluar dari mulut Sakura dan membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Wajah cantik itu kini semakin memucat menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Sakura bernapas tidak teratur namun tetap berbicara pada lelaki yang berada di depannya saat ini. "Ini... janjiku."

"Kenapa...?"

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang kosong terarah padanya.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI!" teriak Sasuke sekuat mungkin. Sakura tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil walaupun rasa sakit itu semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Sasuke menutup matanya

"_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA SAKURA!_"

"_Uru... sai, Baka."_

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sakura. "Sekarang... kau tepati janjimu..."

"Berhenti berbicara!" bentak Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura lalu ditaruhnya di pangkuan kakinya. "Panggilkan dok―"

"Jangan bersikap... bodoh." Sasuke menundukan kembali kepalanya agar bisa menatap Sakura. "Kau... harus mendengarkan apa... hhh... yang harus kaudengar..."

Sasuke menggeleng kecil lalu berbicara, "berhenti berbicara." Tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang berada di atas perut Sakura. "Kumohon..."

"_Iie..._ aku harus melakukannya... kau harus menjaga keluargaku baik-baik... dan Sasuke―" Sakura kembali tersenyum namun kali ini matanya tertutup agar ia tidak melihat rekasi Sasuke setelah ia mengatakan semua ini.

"_Aishiteru_."

Sasuke terdiam tak bersuara. Tangan yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat kini sudah terkulai lemah tak bisa lagi ia genggam. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan air mata tatkala ia mendongak ke atas membiarkan air hujan menerpa wajahnya. Namun...

"_Aishiteru... mo, _Sakura_._"

Air mata itu telah tercampur dengan air hujan yang terus berjatuhan ke dalam bumi.

* * *

Langkah kaki yang begitu tenang namun tegas bergerak menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di dalam ruang utama. Lengan yang tertutupi kimono itu menggeser pelan pintu kamar Sakura. Istana Haruno sudah menjadi milik klan Uchiha, namun atas perintah Sasuke, istana ini tetap dinamakan istana Haruno dengan keluarga Haruno yang menempatinya.

Sasuke memasuki kamar yang begitu wangi khas bunga sakura, mengingatkannya pada sosok yang kini sudah tenang di alam lain. Mata _onyx _Sasuke mendapati sebuah gulungan kertas di antara kelopak bungan sakura yang bertebaran. Tangannya meraih surat guluang tersebut lalu membukanya untuk dibaca.

_Sasuke-_kun_. Kurasa aku sudah memberitahukan apa janjiku padamu. Aku menulis ini hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku sudah membuat surat kepemilikan tanah klan Haruno padamu. Aku percaya padamu jika kau bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluargaku nanti dibandingkan diriku. Aku juga selalu percaya padamu, jika semua ini... adalah pilihan ku dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang terbaik. _

_Sasuke-_kun_..._

Arigatō_._

Sasuke meremas pelan ujung kertas yang dibuat untuknya.

_**Tes.**_

"_Hai'_, Sakura-_sama_. Aku menerima perintahmu..."

Air matanya turun membasahi kecil surat di genggaman lelaki itu.

"_Hime..._"

.

.

.

_The End_

.

.

.

_Omake_

.

.

.

"AKHIRNYA! Kau main bagus juga, _Teme_!" Seorang lelaki berambut kuning muncul dari balik pintu dan menghapus air matanya yang masih terpatri di mata birunya itu. Riuh tepuk tangan ditujukan pada sang master laga itu.

"Hn." Jawaban sang Uchiha hanya itu lalu ia berjalan menuju Sakura yang menunggunya di luar lokasi. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum manis lalu memberikan dua ibu jari pada Sasuke. "Sugoi, Sasuke-_kun_! Tidak kusangka kau bisa mendalami peran seperti itu. Aku jadi bangga padamu!"

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke menyeringai, "lanjutkan '_scene'_ yang sempat tertunda waktu yang pertama."

"A-apa! tida―kyaaa! Turunkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_!"

The end?

.

.

.

A/N: UWOOOOO Nangis gue nangis guee―uhuk―minna, jadi ini yang kumaksud sebenarnya saat nulis 'Sang Naga'. Tapi gak tau kesambet setan apa jadi nulisnya amburadul di fic itu. hehehe

Yosh, no more bacot. Bebek lagi galau segalau-galaunya jadi minta RnC nya ya :)

"_Minna, Arigatō!" _Bebek, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan kawan-kawan kru mengucap bersama-sama dan membungkuk hormat kepada para reader semua.


End file.
